Tear through Darkness
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: In an alternate timeline where Dr. Gero's androids killed all the z fighters and took over the planet the daughter of vegeta bra makes a wish that brings Bardock the first super-saiyan to her planet watch as he reluctantly helps in her fight against the androids.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Hello there all the wonderful people of . I am joker the prince of all crime ( the name is a play on words spoken by vegeta frequently in DBZ ) and this is my first story so please do be kind in your reviews basically this chapter is here to set the story up. Next chapter is where all the real action is. Also i hope I can update this story all the time but alas my schedule is a tight one so be patient I will continue this story till then enjoy this one.**

(when you see a line of _E_ 's it signifies a break or a change in point of view)

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Eighteen years ago Dr. Gero and his androids attacked the planet and killed all of our planet's greatest protectors, the Z fighters.

All but one, a green skinned namekian named Piccolo. He escaped the carnage by the skin of his teeth and nothing more.

When he escaped he grabbed the saiyan prince Vegeta's daughter, Bra Briefs, and took her to safety on Kami's lookout.

But when he'd arrived the lookout had been torn apart and there was no sign of Kami.

With all the other z fighters dead and the androids laying waste to the world Piccolo took it upon himself to raise Vegeta's daughter in the hope she would grow to become the savior the earth so desperately needed.

Now eighteen years later the androids and Dr. Gero rule the earth with an iron fist and Bra ,while strong, still has a long way to go before she can even face the weakest of the androids NO. 17.

So Piccolo takes matters into his own hands...

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Piccolo snuck around the corner of the large mansion, up ahead he could see two guards guarding the entrance to a room labeled "artifacts".

Hopefully that's where gero is keeping the Dragon Balls, piccolo muttered to himself. He'd been everywhere in the building and snuck past more guards than he could count.

Truthfully he didn't need to sneak past the guards he could simply take them out as their guns were useless against him

but it wasn't the guards he was worried about. No it was the androids who he didn't want to alert they would surly kill him and if they did...

NO! He wouldn't think like that, he would survive to fight another day. In an effort to get his mind off his impending death he thought of ways he could get the guards attention.

" _Hmm_ " maybe if I... Yes! Piccolo places two fingers on his forehead and charges and almost unnoticeable amount of energy into his fingers, before launching the built up energy at a wall to the guards' far right causing a small "ping" as it bounced off the metal. _"Take the bait"._ Piccolo thought willing them to turn around.

Hey, did you hear something? The guard closest to piccolo asked. Yea, the other guard replied , as a matter of fact I did. Lets go check it out. Guard #1 said. The duo walked away just in time for piccolo to zip into the room and silently close the door.

There they are the Dragon Balls! In the center of the room perfectly set up were all seven of the earths Dragon Balls. Piccolo walked towards them but stopped as a familiar orange color flashed in corner of his eye ...

He turned to look at it. Torn to shreds in a display case was goku's orange GI inside the skeleton of the fallen hero rotted away . He put his hand on the case just over goku's torn turtle student mark. Goku. Piccolo said bowing his head in respect. What have they done to your memory old friend.

Piccolo then looked around at all the other cases, in one was vegeta's broken armor that the saiyan prince's remains lay in to this day. Vegeta. Piccolo said evenly. You were a great warrior and you deserve more than this, your daughter, bra she is doing well as a student, she has already become a super saiyan and i'm sure that were you here today, you would be proud. or at least more than usual. piccolo said with a small smile.

Finally he turned to the body of gohan. Gohan, you were always a good student and I hope that wherever you are your happy. Piccolo finished shedding the first tear he had in his life.

Piccolo. a voice said from an intercom. So glad you could join us. the voice of Dr. Gero added with false happiness.

Gero. piccolo growled. Too bad I cant say the same about you. He added

Immediately he reached for the Dragon Balls and pulled a small device out of the sack he'd brought to transport the Dragon Balls in- But that plan was gone now only plan B remained.

Piccolo activated the device on his end and spoke into it. Bulma! He shouted. Wake bra up and tell her to get ready! Plan B is in effect. Right away piccolo, a small holographic version of Bulma briefs said in return.

Piccolo surly you understand that you can't escape now? Gero's voice asked him.

Yes I completely understand that gero. Piccolo said calmly. But I have a plan B.

Piccolo she's ready. Bulma said somberly. Good. Piccolo replied before placing all seven of the Dragon Balls onto the small pad device and pushing the button.

Simultaneously they all disappeared. What! Dr. Gero exclaimed.

The Dragon Balls are gone teleported far out of your grasp Dr. gero. Piccolo said smirking.

that's it! Gero roared, androids attack!

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

 _ON THE LOOKOUT_

Bra the teenage daughter of bulma briefs and vegeta the prince of all saiyans began to sob as she knew the namekian who raised her since her parents had died to the androids would now be killed.

Piccolo! she said between sobs you can't fight the androids! I know bra. But it can't be helped but while i'm still here you need to make the wish and hurry there's no telling how long I have until the androids get here.

Almighty Dragon Shenron appear and grant my wish! She yelled sadly. The night sky somehow darkened even further, and a golden yellow light erupted from the Dragon Balls as Shenron the strongest being in all the land arose.

 **SPEAK YOUR WISH IF IT IS IN MY POWER I WILL GRANT IT.** Shenron said. Shenron, bulla said, please bring someone here who can help us against the androids!

 **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FARE THE WELL.** And with that Shenron disappeared and the sky resumed its normal hue and the Dragon Balls began to ascend but stopped and turned to stone.

Bra's sobs increased, kami ,piccolos other half, was gone as was piccolo. But standing in the middle of the seven ruined Dragon Balls was a messy haired saiyan in old low class warrior armor, and dark blue pants wearing, red leg and arm warmers his face was tan and handsome and he had a scar on his left cheek.


	2. Answers Pt 1

**Hello again all the wonderful people of fanfiction so glad you decided to join me again I just wanted to clear a few confusing things you may find in this chapter so "spoilers" 17 and eighteen exist but are a bit different for example 17 in this world is 19 in canon the original 17 and 18 weren't created in this world because Dr. gero had more success with the robot androids obeying him (16 was an exception) so lots of things are different OK? OK.**

Bardock looked around. Wherever he was, was a sacred place, obviously. But that sacredness didn't stop a black creepy demon from being there staring at him menacingly. Felling a chill down his spine bardock quickly looked away.

He then heard quiet sobs down by his feet, they were feminine in tone and sounded excruciatingly sad. looking down at his feet bardock saw several large smooth stones each one having a certain number of stars on their fronts. He also saw a female who must be a native of the planet, her sobs told him that she was saddened beyond the normal levels.

Mentally bardock sighed and thought: I'd better use extreme caution when speaking with her, the last thing I need is an angry member of a species that I know nothing about.

So in the gentlest way he knew how, bardock addressed the crying girl. Hey! Bardock yelled. I request to know where I am and why i'm here or else!

She looked up at him, pure malice in her eyes. How dare you?! She yelled in return. How dare you speak to me that way after all we risked to summon you! The tears began to flow freely from her eyes now. After the one who raised me died to bring you here! She said quietly but with no less malice.

Bardock however couldn't see where the girl was coming from, he had been as polite as he ever had to a non saiyan. Heck as nice as he'd ever been to anyone really!

How dare I? He asked in disbelief. How dare you bring me here to this place without checking to see if it was OK with me? He demanded. Well I didn't know that the eternal dragon would bring you here! Bra shouted making the word "you" drip with hatred.

Eternal dragon? Bardock asked confused. Yea the eternal dragon shenron! Bra yelled back. Bardock opened his mouth to say more, but before he could the voice of bulma briefs spoke out. Bra honey why don't you go back to bed I know piccolo's death shook you up but please bra. The warrior bardock had to admit whoever could calm that girl down must be a great warrior.

Needless to say he was surprised when the holographic form of bulma brief walked out of the shadows glowing a faint blue.

Bra let out a sigh of released tension and stiffly walked away. Finally, bardock said greeting bulma, someone with sense on this planet.

If you could please explain to me where I am why I'm here and what you are exactly. Bardock said attempting to be more diplomatic.

Sure, the first and last ones are easy. Bulma said smiling warmly. My name is bulma briefs and i'm technically dead but I put my mind and consciousness into a computer and then this computer made this holographic body for me to move around in. And your on planet earth, or at least in its orbit.

Earth? Bardock asked before memory hit him like a wall. Oh earth that's the planet my son kakarot was sent to destroy! But he didn't, instead he became it's mightiest hero and then he went on to beat frieza! Bardock said with a chuckle as he remembered his visions of the future from not so long ago. Say where is my son? Bardock asked looking around.

That brings me to your second question. you've been brought here to help us fight against he monsters who killed your son eighteen years ago. she said sadly.

Tell me how it happened. Bardock said seriousness in his voice.

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

EIGHTEEN YEARS PRIOR

The citizens of west city were awoken by a huge explosion just outside of the city

Son Goku who was closest at the time immediately responded. He found a man in a cowboy hat blowing things up. Hey! Goku shouted. Stop what your doing right now!

Ah goku how nice of you to join us. The calm unmistakable voice of Dr. gero said. Dr. Gero. Goku said glaring at the doctor this is your one and only chance to take your lackey and leave the earth in peace. I'm sorry son goku but i'm afraid that we wont be accepting your offer. The doctor said smiling he then gave the almost unnoticeable nod to the man in the trucker hat. He ran over and punched goku so hard in the gut that his fist went through his stomach.

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

 **Sorry every body wanted this chapter to be longer and to go more in depth with goku's death but i simply dident have the time so join next time for the androids vs. the z** fighters


	3. Answers Pt 2

**Author's note: OK we are revisiting this story because I got bored and have to wait until next week to update Heart Of Vengeance so now after many, many months of waiting I have decided to revisit this series! Old fans coming back here may notice that my writing has improved and changed which will be good for this story. So lets get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates. However I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

 _Eighteen years ago_

Vegeta suddenly sensed his rival Kakarot's energy spike up before dropping to an insurmountable level. "Wh...What happened? I can't sense anyone around there, so why did his power level plummet so quickly?" The prince said sounding shocked. He raced out of the artificial gravity chamber the briefs had prepared for his use, and out the building too. He flew at great speeds over to the area where he had last sensed his rival.

He stopped short at what he saw. Goku was lying on the ground, dead, a hole in his chest. An old voice called out to him. "Hello Vegeta, interesting seeing you here." He turned in the direction and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. There was an old man with a grey beard surrounded by; A redneck-looking man wearing a trucker hat, a tall silver man with long dark hair going down his back in a braid, a short purple skinned man wearing glasses and drinking out of a flask, finally strangest of all was a clown-like man wearing strange pants. "And who exactly are you?" He asked the man with a glare. "Are you the one who did this?" He demands

The old man merely smiles. "In a way yes, I am the one who killed son Goku, by designing the ones who actually did the deed." He gloats. Vegeta gives a low growl, and launches at the man! "I'll kill you for taking my revenge away from me!" He yells. The old man sidesteps Vegeta's first attack and catches the next. Vegeta snarls in rage and fires a blast at the old man. "Die!" The old man raises a hand and absorbs the blast. Vegeta is dumbstruck. "What?! How is this possible? I put everything I had into that!" He yells in frustration. "Ah yes, you must be talking about my energy absorbers! Useful inventions these." He says raising a hand up to show Vegeta a single red dot in the middle of his palm. "They allow me too integrate any energy my enemy uses...And use it against them." He adds darkly. Vegeta smirks in return. "Well, I highly doubt that your fancy toy can even hold a candle to the legend of the saiyan race!" The prince says, and begins to power up.

Slowly a golden aura appears around him, and golden light fills the air. "Haaaaaa!" Vegeta began to yell as his power begins to rise higher and higher. With a final yell the transformation is finished. "Say goodbye fool." The prince says before launching himself at even greater speeds at the old man! He is taken off guard by Vegeta's newfound speed, and gets punched in the face for his miscalculation. "Gah!" He yells in pain as he staggers back, holding his face. "Number 17 kill him!" The old man yells. The clown-like robot turns to Vegeta and gives a cruel smirk. "Prepare to die painfully!" He warns and fires a blast into Vegeta's armor, cracking it.

17 flies over and begins pummeling Vegeta with animalistic ferocity. The prince dodges and blocks, but can't get a decent hit in. After a half hour of fighting Vegeta is bloodied and running low on power. "Impossible! I am a Super Saiyan now! How are you so powerful?" He demanded. "I am an android, designed to kill son Goku and all the Z-warriors, you are no exception." Vegeta grit his teeth, and prepared another attack, but stopped when a hand smacked into his neck, breaking it and killing him. From behind was none other than number 13. "You were taking too long, so I decided to help out a bit, and killed em for ya." The redneck android says.

"Well, I am afraid that we don't have time to dawdle any longer, the other Z-warriors most certainly sensed his energy so we must prepare ourselves for battle." Dr. Gero tells them.

They all turn just as the Z group fly into their sight...

* * *

 _And soo the androids slaughtered all of the remaining Z-warriors, all except one..._

Piccolo flew as fast as he could away from the fight going on behind him. Moments ago Gohan had transformed into...Something when he saw the body of his father, and having watched all his friends die against the 'Androids' as they called themselves, after he had transformed he had told Piccolo to get as far away from there as possible, before taking on the Androids by himself. There was no use in staying there and possibly dying, so that they could lose the Dragon Balls too.

Piccolo landed just outside the Briefs' house and went to the door. He saw Bulma there hugging young Bra close to her. "They're dead aren't they?" She asked sadly. "Yes." Piccolo responded. "But we need to go now and hide you and the baby, Gohan's out there currently fighting them with some new variation of super-saiyan, but I doubt that he'll be able to beat them fully. So we'll need a backup plan, and your daughter's it." He says explaining his reasoning as to why he was there to Bulma. Suddenly he felt Gohan's power drop out of existence. "We need to go **now** Bulma." He said masking his emotions. The woman stood up, and walked over to where a portable computer was. She grabbed a cord and stared down at it.

She held out her daughter to him, and he carefully took the baby. "I can't come with you...At least not the ordinary way, you see whoever this person is must have data of some kind on us, so he'll know where it is that we go, if more than one of us go." She paused. "And that is my reasoning for what i'm about to do next." She said. Then she shoved the cord into the back of her head, and hit the download button on the computer. Piccolo shielded the child's eyes as she did this.

It downloaded for a full minute before a message appeared on screen. "Consciousness download complete, will now start next phase of operation Transcendence." It read.

Piccolo closed the computer and grabbed it, before lifting into the sky, and blasting off, carefully shielding the little girl from the negative affects of the wind.

He raced to the Lookout only to find it trashed, and Mr. Popo hiding in a corner, with a note in hand. Piccolo walked over and took the note, it read; "We have taken Kami prisoner, as long as you don't attack us we will allow you to live in peace up there. Any action taken against me or my regime, will result in your other halve's death." Piccolo sighed and looked down at Bra. "Guess it's just me and you kid." He said. "Don't get ahead of yourself Piccolo!" A feminine voice called from the laptop. Piccolo's eyes widened and he set the girl down in Mr. Popo's arms, before opening the laptop. A holographic projection of Bulma appeared. "You have me to help you out!" She grinned.

 _Then Piccolo raised baby Bra with Bulma's help and eventually trained her, leading to the present day_

* * *

 **Authors note: The end! For now, remember to read and review and until next time true readers.**


End file.
